Una noche de celebración
by Koneworld
Summary: IEGO. Los chicos celebraban por haber pasado a semi-finales en el Holy Road, no muy sanamente y Kirino sabra como darle una lección a Kariya por su mal comportamiento. KiriKari, un poco de Kyotaku y TaiTen. REVOLUCIÓN RAIMON.


Una noche de celebración.

No era nada más ni nada menos, el por qué? Bueno, estaban avanzando como equipo, estaban en las semi finales del Holy Road y la revolución que estaban llevando cada vez se hacía más grande.

¿ese no es motivo para estar contentos?

En este momento Tsurugi Kyosuke y Kirino Ranmaru no eran las almas más felices de la historia, era de noche, tuvieron que llamar a un dudoso conocido de Kyosuke para conseguir el tan preciado alcohol, ya que todo el licor existente en la casa de Takuto ya se había acabado y los muchachos querían más. ¿Qué sana manera de celebrar no?

-Creo que el chico que vino a comprarnos el alcohol no es muy buen ejemplo, Tsurugi.

-no hables babosadas, Fudou-san fue amable.

Quizás, la mayor frustración de Kirino no era precisamente el que todos estuvieran en otra galaxia, hablando tonteras y Shindou un poco atareado cuidando de todos haya, sino mas bien el estar ahí mismo, solo con Tsurugi caminando entre el frio y el peligro de las calles. Bueno, que con Tsurugi se sentía un poco protegido, su cara de bulldog matón alejaba a cualquiera la verdad.

Arreglo un poco su bufanda mientras de igual manera le sonrió al menor, agradecía muy en sus adentros que se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarlo. El menor solo lo miraba con algo de sorpresa sin expresarlo facialmente claro.

Llegaron por fin a la elegante casa, libre de servidumbre y padres (que se hallaban "trabajando" en París) Kirino toco el timbre, las impotentes rejas se abrieron, dejándoles entrar, caminaron un tanto hasta llegar a la puerta principal, Ranmaru iba a tocar la perilla cuando la puerta se empezó a abrir.

-¡Llegamos!

-¡Kirino-sempai! –claro, quien le había abierto la puerta fue Kariya, que se notaba que estaba con pocas luces, el menor se coloco en puntillas para abrasarse del cuello del mayor, este y Tsurugi lo miraban algo impresionados- Bienvenido a casa –

Y como si todo se viera en cámara lenta, la bolsa donde Kirino traía una vasta cantidad de cerveza en lata Corona –recomendada por el propio sempai de Tsurugi- ahora mismo estaban en el suelo, Tsurugi miraba la hermosa belleza del blanco invierno de las paredes algo avergonzado mientras Kirino estaba en shock, mientras sus labios estaban siendo devorados por los labios de Kariya, quien solo aportaba con su notable aroma de moneda sudada típico del alcohol.

- ¡compórtate Kariya! – Shindou había llegado corriendo desde el salón alarmado por el fuerte ruido de las latas caer-

- este ya apesta… ¿que se tomo Shindou? –pregunto por fin Kirino, al verse libre de los aprensivos labios Kariya-

- este esquisito licor de fresas que esperaba bebiéramos juntos… -dijo algo triste mirando la botella ya vacia-

-Kirino-sempai! Te dije que te-e amo? –Hablaba apenas el menor, intentando encimarse nuevamente al de cabellos rosados-

La confesión había pillado desprevenidos a los tres consientes. Shindou y Tsurugi se miraban con incomodidad mientras como siempre, con su lenguaje de miradas intentaban inventar algo para salir corriendo de ahí y dejar a Kirino con Kariya.

-Kirino, si gustas puedes recostar a Kariya en una de las habitaciones de invitados, merece un descanso.

-estas seguro que no necesitas ayuda –decía refiriéndose a los demás que se encontraban tirados en la sala de Takuto teniendo a lo mejor un lindo sueño.

-yo le ayudo con estos –agrego Tsurugi, mientras pateaba no muy amablemente una pierna de Hamano, el pescador solo se acomodo un poco más en entre la contorneada cintura de Hayami y su pie dándole compañía a Kurama.

-lo vas a despertar –le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro Shindou mientras tomaba una de las frasadas y se la estiraba a Tsurugi-

Sencillamente Kirino los miraba con un kariya acurrucado en su pecho, en un principio odiaba la idea de que Shindou le gustara alguien… pero al parecer ese alguien si era para él.

-pero Shindou, ¿las habitaciones de invitados no están en el segundo piso? –indico con el dedo a Kariya, sería imposible llevárselo sin caerse o sufrir algún accidente en su estado.

-¡oh! Tienes razón Kirino… ¿qué te parece entonces recostarlo en mi habitación?

-pero tu…

- eh… bueno después veré donde Tsurugi y yo dormiremos, no te hagas problemas amigo. –

-solo lo decía por ti Shindou- al decir eso, nuevamente las miradas incomodas de ambos se hicieron presente, pero algo ocurrió, Kariya se había soltado del cuello de Kirino y ahora caminaba apenas hacia los brazos de Shindou-

-¡no no noo capitán! Tsurugi después hará que quede paraplejicooo-o! ¡mejor conmigo! -

-… ¿Qué?

Shindou solo retrocedía no muy tentado con la idea indecorosa de Masaki, quien seguía queriendo acorralarlo, pero se tropezó con el pie de Tenma, y los dos se cayeron de trasero al suelo, o bueno casi.

Shindou abrió por fin los ojos, algo sorprendido de no sentir a Kariya encima suyo, pero si lo vio en frente, Kirino en un movimiento rápido habia sostenido al menor de la boca y la cintura eficazmente.

-a poco y lo veo encima mio. –suspiro el de risos, ayudado por Tsurugi a levantarse.

-ahora sí que lo voy a llevar a dormir, con su permiso.

Tsurugi y Shindou observaban como Kirino se llevaba en brazos a Kariya, con una cara de super pocos amigos.

-mejor sacate el abrigo, debes estar acalorado. –ofreció Shindou intentando relajar el momento y queriendo que Kirino no dejara su pieza con rastros del inminente "castigo".

Llego algo cabreado a la pieza, sabía perfectamente donde se hallaba todo, a la entrada la mesa con el florero y el balón de soccer, junto con la mesa de té y el armario, al fondo el piano y la cama un poco mas allá, antes de llegar al gran escritorio. Acomodo a Kariya en la cama.

-no te vayas sempai… -se colgó nuevamente del cuello del pelirosa-

-eres un peligro público Kariya, ¿aun crees que te dejare solo? -le acaricio levemente sus cabellos- eres un desastre.

-dah…¿ p..podría decir alguna novedad? – rio apenas, ladeándose y cayendo a la almohada- rayos… mi cabeza!

Ranmaru lo sentó de nuevo, dejándolo frente a él, le daba un poco de ternura verlo con cara de sueño y sonrojado.

-el alcohol te calma ¿eh? –sonrió de medio lado acariciándole el pelo- si no estuviéramos en la pieza de Shindou…

¿no es necesario completar la frase verdad?

- sempai degenerado… -le sonrrio travieso-

-desde que llegaste has sido un dolor de trasero, tonto –le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla-

- acabas de autoproclamarte el pasivooo –canturreo kariya-

-¿quieres comprobarlo? –acaricio levemente las mejillas del menor mientras acercaba su rostro al del menor, besándolo en el proceso-

-mmh… -escucho como se quejaba un poco Kariya- basta…

-pero si era un beso de buenas noches –le hablo serio-

-Kirino-sempai realmente ere-es pésimo!

-te vez más guapo con tu boca cerrada, ¿sabías? -el menor poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morpheo, se estaba relajando con las constantes caricias y besos que Kirino le daba, mas en su cuello. - 

-¿sucede algo Shindou? –Pregunto Tsurugi, mientras pegaba otro sorbo a su lata-

-me inquita un poco que Kirino aun no llegue, ¿estará teniendo problemas?

-Kariya esta en problemas. –afirmo el menor, mientras miraba el agua de la fuente correr-

- no creo… Kirino suele ser muy cariñoso con Kariya… -tomo un poco- no es bestia ni nada, es un buen chico, por algo es mi mejor amigo.

-no quiero saber cómo sabes eso.

Hubieran seguido discutido el tema, pero el gran ventanal se abrió dejando salir a Kirino con cara de sueño.

-voy por otra lata –salió de la escena Tsurugi.

- siempre tan segregado él –Kirino lo vio irse, sentándose al lado de Shindou-

- es su personalidad –sonrió un poco- ¿Kariya esta mejor?

-durmiendo – levanto los hombros- y tu, aprovechaste ¿no?

-a que te refieres Kirino… -rio por lo bajo-

- tal vez al punto de que deberías confesarte algún dia, no es bueno que guardes ese sentimiento.

-Kirino… 

-…¿Qué? –Tsurugi seguía inmóvil escuchando la conversación del capitán y el mejor defensa de Raimon, ¿Qué Shindou qué?

Oh… al parecer Kariya no sería el único en problemas.

La velada se presento tranquila, ambos casi y parecían inmunes a la bebida que habia dejado con pocas luces a sus demás compañeros, al llegar la noche los tres se quedaron dormidos en el sillón de la sala, quizás no hubieran despertado si no fuera por una voz que los saco de sus casillas.

-¡KARIYA! ¡¿pero que te paso en el cuello? –si, Tenma estaba impresionado mirando aquello-

-¿are? –se toco donde apuntaba el castaño- ouu… si me duele, se siente como un moretón… -pensaba, pero por más que intentaba recordar sus imagines se iban a cero-

Tanto Tsurugi como Shindou miraban la escena algo atónitos y es que la marca que le había quedado al antigravitatorio se veía de terror, luego miraron a Kirino que miraba a cualquier parte haciéndose el real desentendido en el tema.

- eso parece… -Tenma medito un poco mientras se bajaba algo la polera, mirando una marca muy parecida a la de kariya que tenia entre el hombro y pecho, luego miro algo sonrojado a Kariya-

-UUUUY! Me parece que ayer Kariya tuvo una muy buena noche no? –comento Hamano-

-¡¿Qué..e demonios esta hablando!

-Kariya, eso es un chupón, ¿quién te lo hizo? –pregunto Tenma, mientras ponía su prenda en su lugar.

- si lo supiera golpearía al culpable –suspiro- y que ahí de ti, ¿Quién te hizo eso Tenma-kun?

-esto… -tocando un poco la marca por encima de la ropa- fue Taiyou… -se sonrojo de solo recordar a l de cabello naranja-

- ¡claro! Como si todos conociéramos tus juntas~ -ironizo Kariya-

- es un chico que juega muy bien futbol –aclaro- lo conocí en el Hospital.

-UUUYYY! ¡Tenma se las da de enfermero!~~ -canturreo nuevamente Hamano-

-¡sempai! –chillo el menor, sonrojado a más no poder por las insinuaciones, y casi como por acto de magia su celular empezó a sonar, en cuanto vio quien lo llamaba salió corriendo al patio como si su vida dependiera de ello-

- apuesto un Ramen a que era ese tal Taiyo. –menciono Amagi-

-apuesto dos platillos de arroz frito a que era Aoi! –compitió Kurumada.

Shindou y Tsurugi se miraron un momento luego de ver como Kirino se hacia mortalmente el desentendido, antes las miradas acusadoras de Kariya, fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de lo orgulloso que podía llegar a ser el de cabellos rosados. 

Lo asumo D: no es mi mejor trabajo de IEGO, Kariya me quedo muy uke y los diálogos super fomes pero desde que vi en pixiv una tira asi quise hacerlo *-* hay es que ewjbfuibwvioberi ERA KYOTAKUUU! Y me encanta u ww u, creo que mis lectoras ya lo notaron x'D [wn tengo lectoras! X'DDDDDDD anoquebalsuo'tucomentario.!

**Adisitooo * AA* CON MUCHO AMORE! MidorikawaxRyuuji.**  
>por cierto nindas, no sean apretadas con los review ; ww ; son gratis y dan felicidad~<p> 


End file.
